A Sin-Sational Birthday
by Super-GeekGoddess101
Summary: Reesie's birthday is today and she goes out to a special private club called Sin-sational. But when her friends have plans at the last minute, three men Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, And Dean Ambrose, known as "The Hounds Of Pleasure" give her the kind of birthday that can make a good girl go naughty. ONESHOT. WARNINGS: STRONG LANGUAGE AND SMUT SMUT SMUT


**Since Yesterday was my birthday, this is a treat to me, and for those whose day fall on the same day as mines or in this month and the next one coming. Sorry that its late though Enjoy and Review :) ;)**

Reesie was putting on her favorite Bath and Body Works set. She was putting on her Sweet Cinnamon Pumpkin Body Spray and Lotion from her back to her toes. She slipped on her Lace Mint Backless Tutu Dress and her matching mint colored wedge bow heels. She curled her hair and then she put on a bow to make it look pretty. She did her black eye shadow and lip gloss and she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a bit. Today was her birthday and her friends, Brittany and Nicole were taking her somewhere special. It was this club called Sin-Sational and it was the most popular club to ever be known in Cincinnati. She has never been there before, considering that all Reesie would do for her birthday was bake a cake and watch movies. Not only that, she didn't have that many great birthdays growing up so she was pretty much use to the cycle of it being another day. And with all three of them busy as ever, they barely had any time for a night out. So when Nicole told them the plans for tonight, Reesie was as shocked as ever. But she wouldn't complain. After all, a night out was what she could use.

* * *

Reesie arrived at the club around 8pm. The Neon Sign was in bright red and Reesie was starting to get nervous, considering that she has never been to this type of club before. She showed the man her ID and then she stepped inside the dark room. She saw a lot of women and a few men but there were no signs of her friends. The lights were changing from different dark colors but everyone's eyes were definitely on the men that were on the stage. Reesie took a seat at the bar, her hands folded in her lap and her legs crossed. She wasn't prissy but she was still a lady, even in a place like this. She heard the lady on the mic announce the different men coming out onto the stage. They were very attractive, she couldn't argue with that. And ladies were throwing singles at them like it wasn't nothing. They would strip out of their shirts and right close to where they would have their ass showing. Women were just throwing money around like it wasn't nothing and Reesie couldn't help but smile at what was going on.

However, an hour almost went by and Reesie was getting very impatient. She checked her phone and saw that it had four missed calls from Nicole and Brittany. There was also a voice mail too. She hit PLAY on the voice mail and listened.

_"Reesie, we are so sorry for being late. At the last fucking minute, we got called into work. We'll make it up to you next time honey, we are soo sorry. Ugh, I hate that we work at the same place where we get different shifts." *BEEP* _

It was Brittany's voice and Reesie sighed, putting her phone down. She wasn't surprised though. After all, as she has said, they do have different shifts so their shifts were much busier than Reesie's.

"Well, I'll just get a few drinks and then call it a night then.." Reesie said a bit sadly.

As she ordered a simple vodka drink, the lights dimmed down a little more.

"Alright ladies.." The announcer said. "I know you all have been waiting but they are finally here. Please give a warm welcome, and please, keep your panties on this time, for Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, And Dean Ambrose. Also known as: "The Hounds Of Pleasure."

LMFAO "I'm Sexy And I Know It." started playing and then a guy with black and blonde hair came out and all the women went crazy as the next guy with long black hair came out. Then the next guy with brown short hair came out as well. They were all wearing some type of black SWAT gear and they looked dangerous but sexy as hell. Every girl went crazy as the men started dancing with the women. The guy with the long black hair was stripping off his vest and then he ripped off his shirt. Then the next guy with the blonde and black hair was having fun with other two girls and they were rubbing all over him, throwing 20's and 10's at him.

Reesie just watched with awe as she watched the guy with the blonde and black hair and how gorgeous he was. Hell, all of them were really gorgeous. But that guy in a way, caught her attention and she loved this song too so it only made him even more desirable. She glanced up for a moment and she could have sworn that he was looking at her with those dark chocolate brown eyes of his. She blushed and turned away, having a few more sips of her drink. The music changed up a bit and the other two guys were dancing with the ladies but the half blonde dude was gone. Before Reesie knew it, she saw that he was right next to her, leaning on the bar and he looked even better up close. His facial hair was trimmed and abs and pecks were perfect to the touch. She could also see that while he was dancing earlier, he had a chinese tattoo on his back as well, which made him even look more yummy. At least to her it did.

"I'm surprised you're not over there." He said with a sweet smile. "Why are you by yourself?"

"Oh, umm..I uhh" Reesie stammered. "I was just getting a few drinks and then I was going to leave."

"What's the rush?" He asked her. "Your boyfriend is waiting for you?"

"Oh no, I don't have a boyfriend at all." Reesie said with a shrug.

"That's an injustice, don't you think?" He said softly, looking into her brown eyes.

Reesie bit her lip to keep from whimpering. God, why does he have to look so fucking sexy?

"What's your name beautiful?" He asked her.

"I-I'm Reesie.." She told him softly. "What's your name?"

"Seth Rollins." He told her as he raised her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. Reesie couldn't help but blush. She also kind of figured that the guy with the long black hair was Roman and the other one was Dean. Anyway, her eyes were focused onto Seth and how his well defined pecks were in her view. She involuntarily bit her bottom lip in awe and with a hidden desire for them.

"You see something you like, beautiful?" He whispered to her. Reesie looked up with her cheeks reddened.

"I uh no I just-" Before she could respond, the bartender came back with her drink.

"Here you go Ms. Reesie." She said with a friendly smile. "And Happy Birthday again."

"Thank you." Reesie said sweetly. Seth's eyebrow arched up in amusement and surprise.

"Well Well, it is your birthday today, isn't it?" He asked her.

Reesie nodded. "Yeah. My friends were suppose to be here but they got called into work at the last minute. So I'm just going to have a few drinks and just go home, really."

"There's no need to run home so soon." Seth told her. "Perhaps I could make it even better.."

"Awe it's ok Seth." She said with a friendly smile. "Besides, you've got your fan club over there." She pointed over to the girls who were staring at Seth but rubbing all over Dean and Roman. Seth just shrugged and turned his attention back to her.

"Maybe so, but I think maybe you could make the show, just a little bit better..." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Reesie asked.

Just then the announcer came back into the mic.

"Alright ladies, I hope you have your pockets lined up and ready because it's time for the Wet and Wild Surprise of a Sin-Sation" The lady said over the mic. One lucky woman will be chosen by the Hounds of Pleasure to dance with them with any song that is playing and get the fun of a lifetime, and maybe more."

Reesie smiled and then Seth pulled her off the barstool and grabbed her hand. He was also much taller than her 5'6 frame, he seemed to be 6ft but it didn't matter because he now had her hand in his and she guided him up onto the stage with Roman and Dean.

"I thought it wasn't time for choosing yet.." Dean said with a grin and looking over at Reesie.

"Well I just did some early hunting, and today is her birthday so its time we give her a special show...or in this case, be a part of the show."

Most of the girls were cheering and others had the look of jealousy and hate daggers toward Reesie. But Reesie didn't care as she smiled and waved shyly at Roman and Dean. Roman only had his black vest on and he kissed Reesie's hand and her fingertips.

"Hello there baby. Happy Birthday." He said in that deep voice of his. It caused Reesie to blush once again. Dean gave her a wicked smirk as well, blowing her a kiss. Although her body felt frozen, knowing that she was on stage with three different yet gorgeous men and then before she knew it, "Gimme More" by Brittany Spears started playing. Then Seth had his hands on her hips, his fingertips grazing her hips and up her body, rocking with her as well to the beat of the music.

Reesie turned around and she started rubbing her hands up his hard body and Seth smiled, watching how she danced. Then the lights went out as there were blue and green strobe lights of different colors flashing all around the room. The women were throwing singles at the guys but it seemed that all Seth was focused on was Reesie and even Roman and Dean were giving her their undivided attention at how she danced as well.

Reesie wasn't sure if it was the alcohol burning through her blood but whatever it was. it didn't matter because she was grinding her ass up on Seth's and he was grinding along with her. Then she felt his soft velvet lips press a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Then Seth and Roman switched places as She walked up to Roman and pulled his vest off, admiring the Tribal tattoo on his arm and spreading onto his chest.

"Ready to get Wet and Wild?" Dean chuckled in her ear.

"When will that happen exactly?" She asked over the loud music.

Just then the bubbly foam started spraying out and started coming on and raining down on everyone, but mostly on the guys and Reesie. Everyone still kept partying and Reesie was a bit embarrassed, at the fact that her hair was more than likely going to become poofy but the guys didn't care and she didn't care either. She still kept dancing with all three of the hounds of pleasure. Seth pulled her back onto his body though, not even caring that the other girls were calling him and he still kept dancing with Reesie and Reesie could feel the teasing of Seth's hands as they would roam subtly up her body and his lips pressing soft kisses onto her skin. They were both soaking wet from the wet foam covered on each other, they still danced and teased each other, with Reesie doing most of the teasing of course. She already knew that the tent in his pants said a whole lot. But she was just having some fun. After all, she wouldn't see him again after tonight so she might as well make the best of it, along with Roman and Dean, whom she had been teasing as well. She couldn't read Roman's expression but she knew she mentally had Dean. But anyway, the music changed up again and it was another fast but slow grinding song and Reesie wished this would go on all night.

* * *

The club was closing up and Reesie grabbed her keys and tried to find her jacket, until she bumped into one of the managers.

"Hope you've had a great time." She said kindly.

"I really did..thank you and good night." She said but the manager stopped her.

"Who said you were leaving?" She said.

"But, you guys are closing." Reesie said, confused.

"It's closed for everyone else. There's a special surprise for you, in the Red Room, Ms. Reesie." The manager said with a wicked grin.

"Huh?" Reesie had her eyebrow arched up in suspicion.

"There's someone who wants to give you one more special gift, birthday girl." She said, chuckling. "Well, don't stand there, go ahead to the Red Room."

Reesie turned to the opposite direction and headed down the dark hall until she saw one that said **PRIVATE PARTY, reserved only for Reesie**.

She slowly knocked on the door and waited anxiously for whoever was on the other side. She tried to stay calm but inside she was really nervous wreck. In a few seconds, however, the door opened slightly and then a hand grabbed hers and pulled her inside. It was a dark room with some candles lit but she was mostly shocked to see that it was Seth, Roman, and Dean, the guys from tonight. There was a pole in the middle of the room and a huge king sized bed. But what really caught her eye was the tray in front of her, was a bowl of ice cream a chocolate cupcake with a candle on it, some creamy chocolate and vanilla icing, some sprinkles, and any different kind of chocolate candy. Also, there was some wine as well and a red rose that all three of them had in there hands.

"Wha...what is all this.." Reesie said looking around.

"Well, it is your birthday after all, dollface." Dean said huskily. "We figured we treat you in our own special way..."

And each of them gave her the rose. Reesie blushed happily and she smelt all three of them and set them down with her purse.

"Thank you boys." She said. "But, sadly, my birthday will be over in 10 minutes guys.." She said, with a sad smile.

"It's not over...until we say its over, baby.." Seth whispered in her ear. Reesie gasped, hearing his sexy deep voice in her ear, making her insides quiver, which made Roman and Dean chuckled. Roman got up and then he tilted her head up, looking into her eyes.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Roman whispered and then he planted a soft kiss on her, gently suckling her bottom lip making her purr softly.

"You wanna make a wish right now?" Seth asked her.

Reesie blushed and nodded yes. Seth went over to light the candle on the cupcake and then as Reesie closed her eyes for a few minutes, she blew out the candle and smiled.

"So what did you wish for, doll-face?" Dean asked her, folding his hands behind his back, looking at her amused.

"Well, I already have my wish right now..the question is, do you think you guys are going to grant it?" She asked, giggling.

"Only if you grant ours.." Seth said, rubbing his hands on her back. "Why don't you return the favor and..put on a little show for us?"

"Wh-what?" She squeaked out. "I can't dance THAT good."

"We'll be the judge of that, princess." Dean said. Reesie rolled her eyes but smiled at Dean. He puffed on his cigarette that was on the ashtray. "Don't be shy babe. We wanna see what hides underneath that little dress you're wearing."

Reesie bit her lip, looking at the pole in the middle of the room. She's never stripped for anyone like this before..but it gave her a thrill, a sense of adventure so to speak. So she walked over and then she played some music. Luckily "Body Party" By Ciara started playing and she loved this song, so this was the perfect choice.

All three men sat back as Reesie closed her eyes, trying to fight the nerves inside of her and hoping she wouldn't mess up. She slowly started swinging around the pole slowly and then she could feel them watch her. She slipped out of her wedge heels and she still kept dancing and then she slowly climbed up the pole and then slid back down, bending her body backwards. She slowly lifted the hem of her dress, to expose the blue thong she was wearing tonight and she could already hear their breaths being hitched. She smirked and then she shook her ass and gyrated her hips up and down of the pole, squeezing her breasts through her dress.

She slid the straps of her dress down a bit, exposing her breasts and her hard nipples. She let the dress fall down to the floor and stepped out of it. Before she could even at least tease them with the thong halfway off, Seth approached her and gave her a passionate kiss, crushing his lips onto hers. Reesie moaned at the contact as his tongue touched hers, both of them fighting in each others mouths, with Seth winning. He picked her up and then sat her on the bed. Roman and Dean came over onto the bed with her. They also brought the tray with them.

"It's time to decorate the birthday cake." Seth chuckled .

"All I had was a cupcake, guys." She said, blushing.

"Babe, you are the cake." Roman whispered, licking her neck, inhaling her scent, making her moan softly.

Dean took the bun out of her hair, letting it flow past her shoulders. Dean sat her up, nipping on her shoulder as Roman would continue to kiss and lick on her sweet neck, growling in his throat.

Seth grabbed the chocolate icing and then he grabbed a spoon as he would spread it all over Reesie's naked chest. He spread it all over her breasts and down to her tummy. Then he added some sprinkles and then some Hershey kisses to add on to that.

"Ta-Da!" Seth applauded and all of them laughed, and Reesie found Seth to be such a sexy dork.

"Well now that I've been decorated...come and put your name on it, Mr. Rollins." Reesie winked at him.

Seth's eyes darkened from a dark brown to almost black with lust as he pushed her back onto the bed and then started licking on her chocolate covered nipples, licking off the sprinkles and moaned at creamy taste of the icing on her skin and her skin itself. Roman went over and sucked on her chocolate covered nipples as well, making Reesie moan out.

"Ohhh yesss..." Reesie shivered, running her fingers through their hair. She didn't expect for this night to happen but she was glad it did. She arched her back up, feeding more of her nipples to Seth and Roman as their tongues went to work on her upper body. However, while she was distracted, Dean spread her legs back and then smirked, seeing the wet spot form on the center of her thong. He pulled them down and then he could see that she kept it well trimmed and her pink little nub was peeking out from the hood. Dean's mouth watered, looking at how huge it was.

"Seems to me, your pretty little pussy needs attention, Miss Reesie?" He smirked. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes...fuck...please.." Reesie whimpered. "Please, lick me Ambrose!"

"As you wish, babe." Dean smirked.

He added some icing onto her clit, making her moan and then Dean proceeded by flicking his tongue on her clit. He pushed her knees back up pushing them out and back as he slid down and started feasting on her wet core.

"Mmmmm very sweet baby." Dean muffled, between slurping and licking on her juices, mixed in with the chocolate and icing. "You have a sexy clit too."

"I bet you were wet already when you were dancing with us earlier, now were you?" Roman chuckled, biting on her hard nub, making her whimper. The guys chuckled at her reactions.

"Seems to me, you almost wanted to fuck us on that stage, didn't you baby?" Seth cooed. Reesie nodded but Dean wouldn't take that for an answer as he slowly plunged two fingers inside her tight pink walls, making her cry out.

"So fucking tight." He grunted. "It must have been awhile hasn't it?"

"You have no idea.." Reesie moaned out. It's almost been damn near 2 years, since she's been laid..at least by someone who even knows what they are doing.

"Well, we're here to fix that baby." Seth smiled at her. Reesie leaned up and then she crashed her lips onto Seth's, quickly unbuttoning his jeans to pull out his rock hard cock, that was big enough to spilt her in half..and she could probably say the same for the other two. As she was about to give Seth a warm feeling from her mouth, Dean started finger fucking her faster and harder, making her pussy noisy and squelchy with juices that were squirting onto the bedspread.

"Fuck...I'm cumming..I'm cumming." She cried out.

"You gonna cum for us baby?" Dean taunted her, adding another finger to the other two that was fucking her, making her lose her mind.

"Yes...I can't hold it." She cried out.

"Well, too bad." Dean said taking his fingers out quickly, almost making her cry with need. "You can't cum until we fuck you, baby."

She saw how Dean was licking his fingers and it made Reesie almost cum right then and there. Seth brushed her hair back, looking at her lustfully.

"You want some cock, baby?" Seth asked her, rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb. She parted her lips and sucked on it, making him smile wickedly.

"We'll take that as a yes then." Roman said. "But I want a taste first."

Just before she knew it, Roman was between her legs and feasting on her pussy as well, with fast lightening strokes as his tongue was quickly massaging her lips which were making her twitch and moan. She felt his teeth grazing her pussy and then he went back to shoving his tongue inside of her pussy, making her ride her hips to the rhythm of his tongue. She saw how Dean already had his jeans down and stroking his cock, watching everything take fold. She wanted to suck his cock but Seth was massaging and pinching her nipples to even do anything. Then Dean went over and roughly bit down on her nipples and sucked them with a bruising force. He almost chewed her nipple off but he was careful not to bruise her too much.

Just then Roman covered her whole pussy with his mouth, sucking on her clit, her pussy lips and everything in between, making her scream.

"Roman! Oh my god...FUCK!" She screamed out, feeling her dam about to burst. But just at the last minute, he pulled his mouth away, covered in her juices. He pulled her up and kissed her, tasting herself.

"You taste so fucking good." He whispered to her. "It's time for you to receive your birthday present, little princess."

Roman flipped her over and she was shivering amongst all three of them.

"It's time to get fucked." Seth chuckled as he went over to her. "On your hands and knees, birthday girl."

Reesie got on her hands and knees and then she felt Seth's fingers teasing her overly sensitive pussy. He slipped a finger inside and she already grew tight.

"Damn it has been awhile..." Seth whispered, admiring her body as well. "Time for that to change."

He inched over to her and then teased her by tracing the head of his cock on her pussy lips.

"Tell me how badly you want us to fuck you.." Seth growled at her.

"Seth..please.." Reesie whimpered.

"Tell me and I'll give it to you.." Seth repeated.

"Fuck me..Fuck me Seth Rollins..make me your little slut." Reesie boldly stated to him.

Seth needed no further encouragement. He slid his hard rock member inside of her wet creamy pussy, making him gasp a little. "Fuck, you're tight."

Seth started with slow strokes and then as Reesie pushed her ass back further onto his cock, grabbing his hip to aid him, he started pushing back harder, pushing her onto the bed as he started fucking her hard and fast. Reesie's ass bounced off of him as Roman and Dean watched on to Reesie being pounded away, with them stroking their cocks, impatiently waiting to fuck the beautiful birthday girl.

"I..I'm so close Seth..please baby, please fuck me harder." Reesie cried out as her hair was falling all over her face and her ass bouncing with each thrust. Moans and soft whimpers were escaping her pretty lips and the noises she was making only made Seth fuck her harder.

"Cum for me baby...Shit...Cum for me!" Seth cooed her, grunting as he drilled her harder. Sweat was covering his body and his hair was falling all over his face.

And within seconds, Reesie screamed out his named, squirting out her bliss onto his cock.

"SETH!" She screamed out, her eyes rolling up and then Seth started roaring out his release as his cum started pulsing out inside of her. Luckily, she was on the pill of course.

Seth thrusted a few more times as he drained the last of his cum inside of her. He placed kisses on her back and then she turned her head as she kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip and his tongue, which Seth grinned at how bold she was becoming, all in one night.

"Lay on your back baby.." Roman said as he went over onto the bed with her. He tapped on her folds, getting his cock wet from her juices that were swelling on her core. She whimpered and looked up at Roman with pleading eyes.

"Fuck me...please fuck me.." Reesie whispered to him. "You're one of my birthday wishes..."

Roman smirked and then he bent over to kiss her softly, the tip of his tongue, darting out on her swollen full lips.

"So beautiful.." He whispered and then without any warning, he slid his girth inside of her warm entrance. Reesie gasped, clutching onto his hard back. She had no idea he would be big. But he was and she was ready to take on whatever he could dish out to her right now. He stilled himself for a few minutes but still continued to kiss her. He kissed her eyes, her cheek, her nose and sucked on her earlobe as he started moving inside of her. Reesie wrapped her legs around him as he started slapping his hips onto her, pounding away at her pussy.

"So good baby...so fucking good." Roman grunted as he sped up his thrusts, making Reesie's breasts bounce up and down. He grabbed her breast and then he flicked his tongue on the sensitive bud, causing her to arch her back and have him tighten around his cock. It only made Roman go crazy with his movements as he wildly fucked her harder and faster, pinning one of her wrists onto the bed, making her whole body tremble.

"Roman...I'm so fucking close...yess baby.." She hissed, biting her lip furiously.

"You gonna cum for me, HUH!?" He roared out, fucking her faster and plunging in and out of her depths, making her moan out loudly.

"Then do it babe. CUM! I want your cum to cover my cock and everywhere on this bed." He cooed. He pushed her legs out further, slamming into her pussy, with his hair falling down and Reesie grabbing onto his biceps and then she screamed out loud for him to where it would shatter glass.

"FUCK!" Roman and Reesie screamed out. clutching onto Roman, her body trembling as her cum was squirting out and making her whole body jerk. After a couple more hard thrusts, his cum was shooting off inside of her and then it was drained inside her wet hole. She fell back on the bed and He gave her one more kiss, smiling at her. Dean smirked as he went over to the bed and pulled her body up to his hard one. Reesie had to catch her breath but it was gone again as Dean took her lips in a bruising yet passionate kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip and then he let it go with a popping noise.

"As much as I want to play with this pretty little pussy, I think I have some other ideas to make your birthday go off with a bang, darling." Dean smirked.

"How so, Ambrose?" She asked, panting with lust. "I'll do anything you want."

"Well, this will be more so for you, than for me baby." He smirked. "Turn around for me and show me that ass."

Reesie got on her knees and bent over for him, giving him a playful grin. She waited for only a few seconds when he felt a finger touch her asshole. He rubbed it gently and she whimpered, out of fear and desire.

"It's ok baby..just relax.." Dean whispered to her. Before she knew it, she felt him spit on her ass hole and then he rubbed her pussy juices on it as well, making it wet enough for him to slid one finger in there.

Reesie relaxed for a bit feeling him finger her asshole gently until he slowly slid another one in there. Seth went over to her and he started rubbing at her pussy while Dean was fingering her asshole. Reesie moaned from the touch and then she saw Roman stroking his cock again and going over to her to kiss her softly. Dean started fingering her faster and she pushed her ass back onto him as he plunged in and out of her. Seth started smacking her ass, making her moan out loudly.

"I can already tell you want me to fuck this, don't you?" Dean asked her, still fingering her. Reesie nodded yes, looking at him with innocence.

"I'm scared..but I want you to do it." Reesie whispered to him, moaning from the touch of Seth and Roman.

Dean went over to her and then he stroked his member, and saw how wet and open her asshole was to him. He liked rough sex, but he also knew she was a virgin there so he had to be gentle. He slowly slid his member inside until she was filled to the brim. She winced a few times and tears were in her eyes, but Roman and Seth were sweet enough to take her mind of of it, as for Seth's sweet kisses and for Roman's touch on her clit, rubbing away and making her body ache for more.

Dean waited until the pain subsided and then he did gentle thrusts in and out of her. He grunted in pleasure, feeling how tight she was. He bit on her back as she whimpered in pleasure this time and no longer in fear. Dean laid back on on his elbows as he watched her bounce on his cock, her ass bouncing with each thrust that was made. Dean groaned, watching the beautiful sight in front of him of this beautiful woman. Seth continued to kiss her, stroking her tongue with his and pretty soon, she was enjoying the feel of Dean's meat inside of her. He was big but she could definitely take as much as they would throw at her: All three of them.

She started bouncing up and down really fast and Dean couldn't take anymore. He sat up and grabbed her hips and proceeded to fuck her with brutal strokes, smacking her ass, leaving red hand prints.

"You want more, don't you baby!" Dean asked her. When she only moaned, he fucked her harder, smacking her ass to where she yelped and bit her lip, almost crying from the pain that quickly turned into pleasure.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

"God, Yes, Ambrose." She shouted. "I want all of your cocks...now please.."

As Dean brutally fucked her, Roman and Seth both had their cocks out and they watched in awe and delight as they watched her suck both cocks into her mouth, each switching but giving the exact same pleasure, if not more.

Dean was hitting her ass hard with his thrusts as Reesie bobbed her head up and down on Seth and Roman. Roman stroked her hair as Seth was squeezing and pinching on her nipples.

"Get the icing and sprinkles.." Reesie managed to moan out.

Roman got the icing and she was able to pour the rest onto Seth and Roman's cock, along with a few sprinkles. Dean bit on her neck, his hips still going at a furious pace and Reesie cried out, with the chocolate and vanilla covered cocks in her mouth, slurping and sucking away and making slutty moans for their pleasure.

"Fuck...I'm cumming Dean!" Reesie moaned out, licking all over Roman's cock.

"Cum for me baby...Squirt all that cum out of that pretty little cunt." Dean grunted, fucking faster and nonstop.

Reesie sucked faster, moaning around Seth's cock and Seth plunged his fingers inside her pussy, fucking her hard until she started shaking all over.

She was on cloud 9 and she felt like the room was spinning all over until finally..her juices started going crazy as they squirted out of her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dean screamed out as huge globs of his cum filled her ass to where it dripped onto the sides of her pussy. He slid out of her ass hole and his tongue was immediately on her pussy as his tongue got every drop of her nectar.

"Mmmm baby...so fucking good..." Dean muffled, slurping her pussy dry. Finally, Seth and Roman came all over her mouth as she swallowed their cum. Reesie fell back on the bed and Seth crawled over to her, gently adding a few more licks of his own to her honeypot.

"Damn...wow.." He chuckled. He let Reesie lay on top of him as she purred. Roman and Dean joined them as Roman kissed her back and Dean gently massaged her pussy.

"Best..Birthday Ever..." Reesie mumbled and everyone agreed that it was the best birthday.

Roman poured some wine for Reesie and gave her a few sips as Seth sat up to feed her some chocolate covered strawberries. Dean laid light kisses on her back. Reesie couldn't help but feel...wanted and sexually desired..and sure as hell lucky.

She looked on the clock to see that it was 12:20am. Sunday Morning.

"Well, its just another day now." She mumbled happily, still out of breath.

"Well just because its another day...doesn't mean the party has to be over." Seth grinned, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"How about we give you an after party..back at your place..." Dean grinned.

"I like the sound of that...just let's not tell my girls..I'm sure as hell not ready to share you guys just yet."

"Its just between all three of us, sweetheart." Roman winked at her.

"How about a shower boys...then it will be MY turn to decorate my birthday cake." She winked at them.

As she got up to go to the shower, all three of them joined her, ready for another round and another private party.


End file.
